doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Made in Spanish
Antigua Taxqueña #144, Col. Barrio de San Lucas Delegación Coyoacán México D.F. 04030 |servicios = Doblaje al español Traducción de diálogos Locución Edición Mezcla Post-producción de audio |sindicatos = ANDA y SITATYR |pais_ubicacion = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|230 px|Made in Spanish, Antigua Taxqueña #144 thumb|230 px|MADE Productions en Eje 7 Sur (Emiliano Zapata) #187-B, su anterior ubicación. Made in Spanish es una empresa mexicana especializada en doblaje al español, traducción de diálogos, mezcla y post-producción de audio, perteneciente al señor Gabriel Cobayassi (actor y director de doblaje), quien cuenta con más de 35 años de experiencia en el medio artístico. Sus estudios de grabación e instalaciones están actualmente ubicados en la calle de Antigua Taxqueña #144, situada en la colonia "Barrio de San Lucas" de Coyoacán, en la Ciudad de México, y es por ello que es también conocida coloquialmente como Antigua. En ocasiones trabaja en conjunto con Caaliope y el Grupo Macías. Entre sus trabajos muy conocidos realizados ahí se encuentran películas y series de televisión (así como dramas coreanos, documentales y telenovelas), entre otros. Fue fundada a finales de los años noventa en sociedad con la también actriz y locutora Patricia Palestino y se ubicó en la calle de Alhambra, en la colonia "Portales" al sur de la Ciudad de México, siendo llamada Copa Producciones (COPA). Posteriormente pasaría a llamarse MADE Productions y mudaría sus instalaciones al Eje 7 Sur (Emiliano Zapata) № 187–B, también en la colonia Portales, hasta que cerró sus puertas en 2003, al quedarse sin la producción de Disney. Entre los actores, actrices, directores y directoras de doblaje que realizaron sus trabajos ahí destacan: Arturo Castañeda, Jorge Roig Jr., Queta Calderón, Alma Wilheleme, Rommy Mendoza, Cristina Hernández, Germán Fabregat, Rubén Trujillo, Rogelio Guerra, Juan Antonio Edwards, Marcela Páez, Mariana Lodoza, Denice Cobayassi, Herman López, Alfonso Obregón, Rolando de Castro, Leyla Rangel, Óscar Bonfiglio, Erika Rendón, José Carlos Moreno, Arturo Mercado Jr., Rebeca Patiño, y el propio Gabriel. Trabajos Series de televisión 'Starz' *Black Sails (realizado para Caaliope) *Espartaco: Dioses de la arena (versión Starz/Anchor Bay) (realizado para Caaliope) *Espartaco: La guerra de los condenados (versión Starz/Anchor Bay) *Espartaco: La venganza (versión Starz/Anchor Bay) *Espartaco: Sangre y arena (versión Starz/Anchor Bay) *Extraños *La reina blanca (versión Starz/Anchor Bay) *Los demonios de Da Vinci *Los pilares de la Tierra *Magic City (realizado para Caaliope) *Party Down (realizado para Caaliope) *Poder * The Missing *Torchwood: Miracle Day (realizado para Caaliope) 'Showtime' *Años de vivir peligrosamente *Brotherhood (realizado para Caaliope) *Homeland (versión Showtime) *House of Lies (realizado para Caaliope) *Los amantes *Los Borgia (realizado para Caaliope) *The Big C (versión Showtime) (realizado para Caaliope) *The Tudors (versión Showtime) (realizado para Caaliope) 'Warner Bros.' *Criando malvas - Pushing Daisies *La teoría del Big Bang (1ª-6ª temporada) *Las chicas Gilmore (realizado para Grupo Macías) *Men in Trees *Terminator: Las crónicas de Sarah Connor 'Lionsgate' *Anger Management *Boss (Starz) (realizado para Caaliope) *Nashville 'BBC' *Historias horribles *Robin Hood (realizado para Caaliope) *Sherlock (realizado para Caaliope) 'ABC / Canal Sony' *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (segunda versión) *Once Upon a Time (segunda versión) (temporada 4 en adelante) '20th Century Fox' *La herencia de los Goodwin (realizado para Caaliope) *Nada como mi padre (realizado para Caaliope) 'Otros proyectos' *1000 maneras de morir *Aliens en América (CBS / Warner Bros.) *Apuéstale a la vida *Del crepúsculo al amanecer (Netflix) (realizado para Caaliope) *El encantador de perros (realizado para Caaliope) *Es tan Raven (Disney Channel) *Felicity *Glory Daze (TBS / Warner Horizon) *Infiltrado *La bella y la bestia (CBS) *Las brujas del este (realizado para Caaliope) *Limbo *Mi esposa y mis hijos (Touchstone Television / ABC) *Mujer de fases (HBO) *Pulseras rojas (realizado para Caaliope) *Resurrection (ABC) *Sueños de Hollywood *Titanic: Sangre y acero *Una gran familia Películas 'Diamond Films' *360 Oportunidades *Asesino del futuro (versión TV) *A Single Man *De Roma con amor *El cuervo: Guía para un asesino *From Paris with Love *La casa de al lado *La dama de negro *Los próximos tres días *Olympus Has Fallen *Parker *Posesión satánica *Quartet *Seven Psychopaths *Shame (segunda versión) *Side Effects *Stand Up Guys *Terror en Chernóbil *The Master *The Resident *Un plan no tan perfecto *You're Next 'Buena Vista International' Walt Disney Pictures, Touchstone Pictures y Hollywood Pictures *Aprendiendo a vivir *Aracnofobia (redoblaje) *Bajo el sol de Toscana *Amada hija - Beloved *Divinas tentaciones *Estaré en casa para Navidad (1998) *George de la selva 2 *Hermosa locura *Inspector Gadget 2 *La bruja Lili: El viaje a Mandolan *Mafia *Malas compañías *El aguador *El sexto sentido *La vida continúa *Romy y Michele 'Columbia Pictures / Sony' *¿De qué planeta vienes? *28 días *Bitter Moon *Casi famosos *Inframundo: La rebelión de los Lycans (Screen Gems) *Invasión del mundo: Batalla-Los Ángeles *La chica de mis sueños *Las hermanas vampiro (realizado para Grupo Macías) *Soy espía *Un perdedor con suerte 'Lionsgate' *3:10 to Yuma (versión TV) *Buried *Butterfly on a Wheel *Crank 2: Alto voltaje (redoblaje) *El último desafío (trailer iTunes) *Los indestructibles (versión TV) 'Dimension Films' *A prueba de muerte (versión TV) *Los otros *Scary Movie 2 *Scream (redoblaje) *Scream 3 *Planet Terror (versión TV) 'Miramax' *El precio del éxito *Frida *La reina (versión TV) (realizado para Caaliope) *Las cuatro plumas *Le scaphandre et le papillon (segunda versión) *Trainspotting 'The Weinstein Company' *Awake *Bobby *The Libertine *Tiro mortal '20th Century Fox' *Al otro lado de las vías *El luchador (segunda versión) *Flor de Nieve y el abanico secreto *Romance otoñal 'Anchor Bay' *Beautiful Boy *Catch 44 *Nada como las vacaciones *Secuestrados 'Focus Features' *Dan in Real Life (segunda versión) (realizado para Caaliope) *Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos (versión TV) *The Other Boleyn Girl (versión TV) 'New Line Cinema' *El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (redoblaje) *El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres (redoblaje) *El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey (redoblaje) (realizado para Caaliope) 'Millennium Films' *Dinero de reserva (versión Starz / Millennium Films) (realizado para Caaliope) *El hijo de nadie 'Magnolia Pictures' *Ceremony *El mejor papá del mundo 'IFC Films' *El asesino dentro de mí *El juego de sus vidas 'Otros proyectos' *Be Kind Rewind (versión TV) *Bienvenido al mundo *Camino *Crush *Buena fortuna *Buscando a Jackie Chan *Children of Heaven *Cielos turbulentos *Coco antes de Chanel *Después de la vida *Dragón latino *El Chateau Meroux *El escritor fantasma (versión de LAPTV para TV) *El gran reto *El niño que salvó la Navidad *El novio de mi novia *Enredos de familia *Eres tan Cupido (realizado para Grupo Macías) *Hamlet (1990) *It's a Boy Girl Thing (realizado para Caaliope) *Junior Olsen y la mina de plata *La pandilla de Olsen Junior rockea *La pandilla de Olsen Junior y el ladrón maestro *La pandilla de Olsen Junior y el submarino *La pandilla de Olsen Junior y el secreto del oro negro *Las ventajas de ser invisible (trailer iTunes) *Las vidas privadas de Pippa Lee *Limpieza Sunshine *Living & Dying *Love Happens (segunda versión) *Los románticos *Los secretos de Harry (realizado para Caaliope) *Mamá invisible *Maternidad *Mensajes borrados *Mi novio es un zombie (trailer iTunes) *Mi vida es el Rock and Roll *Mi nombre es Bruce *Mom, Can I Keep Her? *One Fall *Pacto del pasado *Paper Man *Reencuentro con la vida *Rock My World *Saliendo con otros *Stone *Terapia sexual de grupo *The Chaos Experiment *The Road (versión de Netflix) (The Weinstein Company / Dimension Films) *The Way of War *Trainspotting *Travesura de perro (redoblaje) *Yo sin ti Telefilms *¡Rendirse, jamás! (realizado para Caaliope) *Bebés traviesos *El concurso del millón *El equipo del grito *El hombre y el espejo *Érase una noche *El mejor regalo de navidad *La impostora *Nancy Drew *The Cheetah Girls *Vivir de ilusión Películas animadas *9 *Monos espaciales II: Zartog contraataca *Otra vez es Navidad Películas de anime *Pokémon por siempre: Celebi la voz del bosque *Héroes Pokémon: Latios y Latias Anime *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido (realizado para Grupo Macías) Telenovelas *El honor de amar (realizado para Caaliope) *Luna roja (realizado para Caaliope) *Metamorfosis (realizado para Caaliope) *El árbol lima naranja (realizado para Caaliope) *Pasiones prohibidas (realizado para Caaliope) *Pequeños ángeles (realizado para Caaliope) Dramas coreanos *Baby-faced Beauty *Big: Creciendo sin querer *Dating Agency: Cyrano *Dream High: Sueña sin límites (realizado para Caaliope) *Dream High 2 *Eres guapísimo - You're Beautiful *Full House *Innocent Man *Los chicos son mejores que las flores (realizado para Caaliope) *El hombre de la princesa *Marry Me, Mary Series animadas 'Walt Disney Television' *La pandilla del fin de semana *La familia Proud 'Otros proyectos' *La tercera Ave-nida (BBC) *99 *La abeja Maya (realizado para Grupo Macías) *Sonic Underground (DiC Entertainment) Doblajes producidos para la barra infantil "Clic Clac" del Canal 22 (CONACULTA) *La Tierra vista por Albán *Cédric *Rosie *Los cuentos de así fue *Contraptus *Historias del océano de Jacques Cousteau *Historias de la infancia *Historias de piratas *Grandes minipoderosos *Marsupilami: Houba Houba Hop *Nuestros vecinos los Marsupilami *La vaca, el gato y el océano *El pequeño rey Macius *Las aventuras del Sr. Nutria *El club de los inventos de los niños *Pregúntale a Lara (versión para México) *El carrusel mágico Documentales *Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible *Océanos *Yo, mi sexo y mi otro yo Otros proyectos *Ayúdame a perder peso *Descubriendo el mundo *Reto de cenas Traductores y adaptadores *Félix Amalia Bobadilla *Arturo Cataño *Arturo Martínez Ortiz *Bernardo López *Carlos Wilheleme *Catherine González *César Alarcón *Claudia Sierra *Cynthia Eslava Sarli *Erick Salinas *Federico Hulverson *Francisco Rubiales *Guillermo Márquez *Héctor Azcoitia *Homero Villarreal *Jesús Vallejo *Julio César Alcántara *Laura Brun *Lilly Kerekes *María Luisa Medina *Miguel Eduardo Reyes *Mónica Peralta Battenberg *Ricardo Méndez *Ruth Caballero Directores *Alma Wilheleme *Ana Patricia Hannidez *Arturo Castañeda *Arturo Mercado Jr. *Cristina Hernández *Denice Cobayassi *Erika Rendón *Gabriel Cobayassi *Jorge Roig Jr. *José Carlos Moreno *Laura Ayala *Marcela Páez *Óscar Bonfiglio *Queta Calderón *Rebeca Patiño *René García *Rolando de Castro *Rommy Mendoza *Rubén Trujillo Ingenieros *Ángel Flores *Anuar Cataño *Arturo Velasco *Belén Cortes *Claudia Jiménez *Enrique Gutiérrez Hernández *Jaime Arroyo Peña *Luis Campos Personal administrativo *Gabriel Cobayassi - Fundador, dueño, propietario y director creativo *Denice Cobayassi - Presidente y gerente general *Mariana Lodoza - Vicepresidente Otros *César Alarcón - Gerente de producción de Copa Producciones (1998–1999) *Patricia Palestino - Socia fundadora de la empresa Copa Producciones *Tomas A. Silva - Socio y presidente de Dinter Clientes *20th Century Fox *BBC Worldwide *Buena Vista International *Caaliope *Canal 22 *Casa Club TV *CBS *CNI Canal 40 *Columbia TriStar *Diamond Films *Disney *Grupo Macías *HBO *Lionsgate *Millennium Films *Netflix *New Films International *On Screen *Showtime Networks, Inc. *Sony Pictures *Starz *Sun Distribution Group *The Weinstein Company *Videovisa *VIP 2000 *Warner Bros. Television Fuente Enlaces externos *Página web Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas Categoría:Empresas de doblaje